


Birthday Present

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sync gets Largo a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

"I got you a present, Largo."

He doesn't like Sync's grin.

"It's your birthday, right?"

And now it's a smirk, dark and devious and so _pleased_.

"Follow me, it's in the basement."

The basement isn't far, but the twisting stairs make it hard for a man of Largo's stature to navigate, and they go slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"I know you'll like it." Sync's nimbler than him, flitting from stair to stair, side to side. While Largo lumbers down, Sync's already at the bottom.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Largo doesn't hurry up.

When he _finally_ reaches the bottom Sync's tapping his foot, and turns on the light. It takes Largo a moment to adjust to the sudden blinding light, but when he does, his eyes go wide.

"Sync…"

"I told you you'd like it."

Before him, bound and bloodied, lies Colonel Jade Curtiss, the Necromancer. The glare he sends them both is piercing, almost enough to make Largo take a step back.

Almost.

His heavy feet clomp across the ground as he closes the distance between him and the Necromancer, eyeing him. "I never expected to see you, of all people, like this…"

Largo is not a malicious man, but it feels good to kick the Necromancer in the ribs, right where he was stabbed. The grunt he gives makes it feel better.

"I appreciate the gift, Sync, but I cannot accept it."

"_What_."

Largo looks back at him, choosing his words carefully. "There is no honor in killing off the battlefield."

"I wasn't just going to _give_ him to you." Largo has a good feeling that Sync is rolling his eyes behind his mask. "I was going to let him go first."

Largo chuckles, readying his scythe. "I apologise for underestimating you, Sync. This is a wonderful present."

"Of course it is." Sync makes his way behind Jade, leaning down. He reaches to undo his bindings, then pauses. Instead, he removes the gag. "Stop squirming and spit it out already."

"Largo the Black Lion, I expected better from you." Despite his position, Jade still manages to appear calm and collected. Largo isn't surprised. "Fighting a fonist in close quarters? That will surely make for a boring battle."

"I suppose it will, Necromancer." His deep voice reverberates off the walls. "What did you have in mind?"

The way Jade smiles, it's just like Sync.

"I was thinking Sync could be on my team."

Sync's reaction is to stand and kick Jade in the back, not stopping until Largo finally holds his hand up. Sync is higher ranked than him, but he respects Largo enough to listen.

"I accept your conditions, Necromancer. Sync, if you would untie him."

"What? No! Largo, I'm not fighting you."

"If I kill Largo, you could always kill me." Jade manages to shrug. "I'd like to even it out a little."

Sync looks back and forth between them, jaw set tight below his mask. "_Fine_. But if you get yourself killed—" he's talking to Largo now. "—I'm telling Van what an idiot you are."

Largo laughs despite himself. "Sounds fair enough."

Undoing Jade's bindings, Sync darts back, cracking his knuckles. Jade is calm as always, adjusting his glasses as Sync hands him his spear. "Are we ready?"

"Of course." Largo can't help but grin, holding tightly to his scythe. "Prepare yourself!"

Jade begins to cast and Sync is on him in an instant, not hesitating for a moment. Largo appreciates that; even when fighting his comrades, Sync is a soldier first and foremost.

He'll be disappointed if Sync dies.

Sync isn't as strong as Largo, but he's nimble, darting back and forth between the slices of his scythe. Their battle is fruitless as it goes on, each knowing the other's fighting style too well. For every slash of his scythe, Sync dodges, and for every punch, Largo blocks.

"Energy Blast!"

Electricity courses through his veins from the arte, giving Sync enough of an opening to knock Largo off his feet. Punches and kicks hit Largo's body in a flurry, giving him no time to react. Sync's a good enough soldier to know all the vital points to hit, nerve endings and sensitive spots; even in his state of near defeat, Largo can appreciate Sync's training. Sync's precise blows falter for just a moment and Largo seizes it, grabbing Sync's arm and using all his strength to toss Sync across the room. He wastes no time to move, ignoring his injuries as he grabs his scythe and heads straight for Jade.

"Icicle Rain!"

Hissing as the thick icicles cut through his flesh, Largo perseveres, raising his weapon into a great arc before bringing it down, aiming for Jade's head.

Jade barely manages to dodge it, jumping back and whipping his spear out. "I'm impressed, Largo." Largo swings again, and Jade parries. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from a God-General."

Largo grins, blocking Jade's strike. "And I shouldn't have expected anything less from the Necromancer himself. You're a worthy opponent."

"How kind of you. Now—" The air crackles with fonons. "—Impaling Heaven!"

Barely managing to dodge the attack, the tip of Jade's spear grazing his shoulder, he takes the opening, jabbing his scythe upwards. Unfortunately, Jade's ready for the attack and manages to jump back, but not before the front of his uniform is ripped open, a long red line blooming down his chest.

Jade slides against the hard concrete floor, hissing. His balance is off and Largo rushes forward, taking every opening he gets. "Blazing Talon!" he shouts, blade aflame as he swings it.

The howl Jade emits is shocking, uncharacteristic for such a calm individual. As his leg falls to the side, not even the strongest man could mask the pain, his bloodied stump hitting the ground.

Largo lifts his scythe above his head, grimacing as Jade attempts to push himself up. "Goodbye, Necromancer. You deserved a better death."

The scythe swings down and slices through Jade's neck in one clean sweep, head rolling by his leg.

"…I'm impressed." Largo turns, breathing hard as Sync walks up to him, holding his side. "Even the Necromancer was no match for you."

Looking back at Jade's corpse, Largo frowns. "…Thank you, for the gift. What should we do with the body?"

Sync gives the head a kick. "Send his head back to the losers, and feed his body to Arietta's friends."

Nodding, Largo picks up Jade's head by his hair, having the courtesy to close Jade's eyes. "You should go see the seventh fonists. I want to make sure you have no serious injuries."

"Yeah, yeah… Don't forget yourself." Sync begins to walk away, still holding his side, but pauses, looking back. "…And don't get all mushy over him. You care too much."

Largo chuckles to himself. Perhaps he did care too much.

He looks down at Jade's head, and smiles. "Thank you, Necromancer. This was the best birthday I've had in a while."


End file.
